Dating & Falling
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: Continuation of Tamed & Controlled. Kensi and Nate begin dating and start to realize their falling for one another.
1. Chapter 1

So I just have to give a brief shout out to everyone who reviewed Tamed & Controlled, those of you who also have Nate/Kensi stories, trust me, I have and am reading them, but I can't review from my phone and it's rare I have these moments on the internet! Thabks for being awesome guys! This is a sort of continuation of Tamed & Controlled, but with more talking in it, and I didn't expect it to be so long, so it's in two parts! I may make it four because I like two parts in part two of this which I want to continue. I'm enjoying writing for Nate/Kensi, but I have to admit, I like Tamed & Controlled way better than this one, but enjoy! Hm... I don't remember if I spell and grammer checked this. I think I did, cause it would be stupid of me to check part two and not one! Though I'd be the fool to do it...

* * *

Kensi ran her fingers through her hair a few times and looked at herself in the mirror before putting her earrings on. Work had been torturous for her, with Sam and Callen's part, with constant teasing about her date, but Nate had surprisingly taken it easy on her for the day. Probably because of what was to happen in about six minutes.

She was in one of the many black dresses she owned but hardly wore. Compared to jeans and a shirt, where was the comfort in them? The dress hugged her snuggly and was light but kept her warm. The sleeves stopped above her elbows and the skirt of the dress above her knees, showing off a nice amount of leg, but not too much. Her black strap heels were two inches, and lucky had been worn before so they were broken in.

She heard her doorbell ring and checked her watch. He was early. She walked to the front door and unlocked it to let him in.

"Kensi, you look gorgeous," Nate complemented.

She gave him a smile and stepped aside to let him in.

"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself."

Nate was wearing a white buttoned up dress shirt with tan slacks and a matching jacket.

He smiled and leaned down to give her a simple kiss on the cheek.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my purse."

Once she had her purse and keys, they headed out. The car ride wasn't as awkward as she expected it to be. Conversation came naturally between them. They talked about work, of course, and things that they didn't know about each other. Nate learned that Kensi like to dance and had a variety of music taste. She could also sing, but refused to sing him a line of a song.

Kensi learned that Nate was big on family. He was the only boy of three kids and the youngest, he often took care of his nieces and nephews, and he hoped for a family of his own one day. He didn't have to say it, but from the look on his face, Kensi knew he wanted to add 'with you'.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Nate had parked his car and once he got out, immediately went around to the passenger side to open the door for Kensi. She smiled graciously and thanked him, taking his hand and getting out of the car.

They walked into the restaurant and Kensi was automatically recognized by the hostess. She gave her and Nate a smile as Nate stated his name for her to check the reservations. Once checked they were seated at a table for two, which was coincidently Kensi's favorite table.

"I requested it," he informed her.

She smiled and nodded as she tried to remember if she'd ever mentioned that this Italian restaurant was her favorite, or that this was her favorite table. Dinner went by smoothly as well. They picked up where they left off in the car, discussing things like family, hobbies, and other interest. Kensi was surprised that they actually kept each other entertained the entire time.

When dinner was over, Nate noticed her reach for the check and raised his eyebrow at her. She noticed his look and moved her hand to rest in her lap. He grinned and picked up the check.

After dinner, Kensi decided on seeing a movie, to which Nate happily obliged and let her choose the film, which he later regretted. Kensi chose to see some horror film with a name even she couldn't pronounce. It started off okay, but then there was blood, guts, gore, and stupidity on behalf of the people in the movie who went to explore instead of running away.

After the movie they decided to take a late night stroll arm-in-arm with one another.

"So…" Kensi began, "What made you decide to ask me out."

"Well, I figure we've been kinda leading up to and dancing around it for months now, so I just took a chance," he admitted, "The hardest part was trying to figure out how to ask you."

She scoffed in disbelief, "It seemed like you had no trouble doing that."

"Oh trust me, there was trouble," he assured her, "I had to figure out how to ask you in a way where you couldn't possibly say no. I think I did pretty well."

"Yeah," she said nodding, "You did. But did you have to ask in front of Sam and Callen?"

Nate chuckled, "Well… yeah. It's fun teasing you."

"About that," she added, "I hate you."

"I doubt that," he laughed, "Otherwise you wouldn't have put up with me for so long."

She couldn't deny that. She was enjoying what she and Nate had, and he was growing on her more and more each second. He was practically charming her socks off right now.

He drove her back to her place and walked her to the door. They both smiled at one another.

"I had fun tonight," Kensi said to him, "Thanks."

"Any time, Kens. You decided what our second date will be?"

"Second date?"

"Kensi," he warned.

She grinned, making his heart melt, "I'll let you know when I think of something."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing him down enough to kiss his lips. It was gentle but long and left her feeling something neither could quite describe. They hesitantly backed away from each other.

"Goodnight, Nate."

"Night, Kensi."

The next day at work didn't go by without jokes from Callen and Sam, but Kensi took it in stride. It would've been worse had Dom and Eric actually joined in. She was still trying to decide between the two places she had in mind for the forced second date when Nate came walking down the hall.

"Hey Kens."

"Nate."

He wrapped and arm around her waist forcing her to turn around and walk in the opposite direction towards his office instead of towards the stairs. Once they were in his office she closed the door and leaned back against it.

"You decide on a time and place for our second date?"

"I'm down to two places."

"Okay, well let me know."

Kensi folded her arms across he chest and smirked.

"You thought I was gonna back out didn't you?"

Nate seemed to be thrown off guard by the question.

"Huh?"

"You dragged me in here, thinking that I intended on backing out," she said, "didn't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not," he replied, trying to act nonchalant.

Kensi laughed, "Yeah you did."

A knock at the door interrupted the two.

"Hetty wants us when you two are done playing grab ass," Sam announced.

Kensi looked at Nate then turned to walk out the door.

By the end of the day, Kensi had decided on where she wanted to go. She caught up with Nate on the way out.

"Hope you like carnivals."

"Carnivals?"

"Yep, I was trying to decide between the carnival and the gym."

"The gym?" Nate questioned, "You've had dates at a gym?"

Nate wasn't surprised.

"It's a great way to see how strong the guy is," she said.

Nate shook his head and grinned, "Well I'm glad you chose the carnival. I'm good at winning prizes."

"That surprises me."

"Yeah," Nate chuckled, "I normally give the prizes to one of my nieces or nephews, but now I have a pretty girl to give one to."

He held the door open for her, not missing the blush on her face at his previous statement. It made him feel good knowing he could do that to her. Though his car was in the opposite direction, he walked to her car with her.

"You're going to win me a prize?"

"Yes."

"A teddy bear?"

"If you want."

She smirked as they reached her car and turned to her.

"You think I'm pretty?"

He gave her a goofy grin, "I think you're beautiful."

She smiled at the comment. Had it been any random guy at a bar, she would've thought it was just some ploy to get her in bed, but Nate was different. He hadn't even once mentioned sex and to be completely honest, she didn't mind that they weren't having any.

Kensi had to admit that it wasn't a bad second date. Actually it was better than their first, and that was pretty great. She and Nate had rode on a couple of rides together, eaten carnival foods, and goofed around. Nate had discovered she had a sort of addiction to funnel cake and she learned that he loved corn dogs.

He showed her just how skilled he was at most carnival games, winning her a teddy bear and other things which she insisted he give to his nieces and nephews. The teddy bear didn't look like anything special to Nate, but it was the one Kensi wanted, so he didn't argue. It a small and a rich light brown color with a navy blue scarf around his neck and dark green eyes. He didn't know if she'd noticed that she hadn't loosened her grip on it since he gave it to her.

He walked her to her door like he did on their first date and kissed her goodnight, the kiss lasting longer than their first one. The grin never left his face afterward.

Their third date didn't go quite as Nate had planned. One of his sisters had to take a last minute trip out of town on business and seeing as her husband was already out of town for his job and their other sister was tending to her sick kids, Nate was the only choice.

"I'm sorry, Nate, but if there were anyone else in town who I could get to watch them, I would."

"Its fine Lacy," Nate assured her.

"Oh, and you had a date tonight too," Lacy exclaimed, "I'm so sorry, Nate. I-"

"Lacy, go. She'll understand."

He called Kensi and asked her to come over, deciding that instead of going out where he originally planned, he'd order pizza and watch movies, and hopefully Kensi wouldn't mind being in the company of three kids ranging from the ages of ten to four.

When Kensi arrived, she took it way better than Nate assumed she would.

"It's not a problem."

He gave her a questioning look, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

He introduced her to his eldest niece, Kendall, who normally didn't warm up to people right away, but immediately took to Kensi. Jake, his seven year old nephew also referred to as J.J., also took to Kensi along with the youngest Melissa who was four.

Nate still considered it to be a date, though they only babysat and ate pizza while playing Uno and watching Mulan repeatedly. Melissa actually started calling her aunt Kensi which made her and Nate blush and gave Kendall a good laugh.

When it got late, Kensi announced that she was going home, receiving a chorus of groans from the three kids.

"I have to work in the morning, guys," Kensi told them as she tried to loosen Melissa's death grip on her leg.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Kendall asked.

"I wish I could."

Nate leaned back against the couch from his spot on the floor. He folded his arms across his chest and smiled as his nieces and nephew made her practically swear she'd come back the next day. Kensi was way better with kids than she admitted to be.

Their fourth date, Kensi chose to go to for a walk in the park. Nate questioned it a bit, but eventually went along with it. When they got to the park, he knew why she wanted to come. He'd forgotten about the festivities being held their. Venders were out selling hot dogs, pretzels, and other foods; parents were out with children; the band played on the gazebo and the night was all in all beautiful with the breeze, trees and fireflies.

They sat together on a park bench eating and talking in their own world as others passed them by. Kensi was so easy to talk to which was another thing he loved about her. Past dates that he'd had with other women conversation was rare or awkward, and when he told them his profession, they'd put up a guard or vent all their problems. He thought at first that Kensi would have her guard up, but she actually let him in. Maybe she did like him as much as he liked her.

The both continued talking and flirting with one another and probably wouldn't have noticed anything if it weren't for the man who came up to them.

"Excuse me."

They looked up at the guy. He was holding his camera in hand and glancing down at it before looking at him.

"Sorry to interrupt, I'm a photographer for the local paper," he flashed them his employee id, "Malcolm Trice I was taking a few pictures, and I included you two in one them." He gave a soft chuckle, "It's actually my favorite. I was wondering if you'd have and problem with me printing it."

He showed them the picture on his camera. In the picture they were sitting on the bench smiling at one another, you could see a few fireflies flying and glowing around them and the two trees on either side of them; so the picture was taken from a distance.

Nate looked at Kensi then at Malcolm.

"Well, I don't mind. Do you?"

Kensi shook her head, "No. Yeah, print it, if you want."

They decided not to have their names put in the paper, due to Kensi's profession. At least it wouldn't work against her if they only saw a photo.

The fifth date was when they became an official couple. Nate had taken Kensi for a picnic on the beach at sunset. He had everything planned out from the sandwiches to the necklace he'd bought.

It was a silver chain with a diamond cut into the shape of a heart. He'd looked in many a jewelry stores to find something special for his Kensi. He'd never say that to her, but he did enjoy the way it sounded in his head. His Kensi. That was something he could definitely get used to.

He set up the blanket a few feet away from the tide, far enough not to get wet but close enough to have a view of more ocean than sand. They both sat down on the blanket facing the ocean. Though it was still summer, it felt a little more like fall. The breeze made Kensi's hair blow in her face. She put her hair up in a messy ponytail with the hair band she had around her wrist.

While she was staring out at the view of the ocean he took her in. Though he was warmer in khaki's and a button down shirt, she was in plaid crop shorts and a bikini top. He was glad that she could be so comfortable around him and let her guard down. It took a lot of work to get her to this state around him.

"What?"

He blinked a couple of times.

"Huh?"

"You were staring."

"Oh…"

He scratched the back of his head and looked around for something to change the subject to.

"Hungry?" he asked her.

She nodded, "A little. What've you got?"

Nate grinned and opened the picnic basket. He heard her laughed softly and shifted his eyes up to her.

"What's so funny?"

"This is so cliché," she stated, "You, me, picnic on a beach with a picnic basket."

Nate smiled, "Like you're not enjoying this."

"I never said I wasn't," she responded with a smirk, "I'm just saying, how many couples do you think have picnics on the beach?"

"Well who cares?" Nate countered, "It's you and I now. It's just another way for us to spend time together."

He handed her a tuna sandwich and took out the other for himself. He glanced at her as she took off the plastic wrap and took a bite of her sandwich. He debated on whether to question her previous question or not. He decided it was a good way to lead up to his true intentions for the night.

"So… we're a couple?"

He smiled to himself when Kensi started coughing. She cleared her throat.

"Um, I never really thought about it," she admitted, "I mean it's been what, ten months?"

"Yeah, it doesn't seem that long," agreed Nate.

Kensi nodded, "I think it's because we just started going on actually dates in July."

Nate smiled at her, "I'd say ten months it's long enough to determine if we want to be in a relationship."

Their eyes met and Kensi almost immediately caught his contagious smile.

"You think you could deal with the constant teasing that comes with being my girlfriend?" Nate asked her.

"Um, it'll be tough, but I think I can handle it."

"Well, it comes with a gift, if that helps," Nate said, grinning wildly.

"Really, now?" Kensi said.

She expected to be asked to be his girlfriend, but she didn't expect a gift.

Nate pulled a velvet blue box and opened it revealing the necklace he'd bought her, silently praying she liked it. Kensi was silent for a moment. His smile almost faded until her heard those five words.

"Well, put it on me."

Kensi had just walked into work when she was immediately heckled by Sam and Callen, with words of input from Dom.

"Nate came in this morning," Callen told her.

She took a seat, propping her feet up on the desk.

"So?"

"He seemed…" Callen sat on the edge of her desk, "No, he was, energetic."

"Very energetic," Sam agreed.

"Bouncing around like, what was he bouncing around like?" Callen asked.

"A kid at a candy store," added Dom.

Kensi glanced at him, slightly glaring. He had a slight smirk on his lips, but continued reading his magazine.

"A kid at a candy store," G repeated, "A kid who may have ate half the candy in the store."

"I wonder why our operational psychologist is so happy." Sam pondered aloud.

"So sickeningly happy so early in the morning," added Callen, "What do you think, Sam?"

Kensi rolled her eyes but let them continue their teasing.

"I think someone got lucky," Sam responded, "Dom?""I think he finally got a girlfriend."

"Well I don't know what to think," Callen said honestly, "and since he's not around to ask… Kensi?"

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?"

"Nice necklace," Callen stated, "Is it new?"

"Okay," she sighed, "to answer all of your questions: the necklace is new. No, Nate and I haven't slept together. Yes, I'm his girlfriend now. Let your new jokes begin."

Callen, Sam and Dom exchanged looks. Suddenly Callen stood up.

"Nope," was his simple word.

Kensi's eyebrows furrowed. This was confusing and unexpected. "Nope? What do you mean 'nope'?" she asked.

"No jokes," he elaborated.

"No jokes?" she scoffed.

"No jokes," Sam said.

"No comments, criticism, childish songs about him, me and trees?"

Sam laughed, "Oh trust me, we have plenty of material."

She put her feet on the floor and sat up straight.

"They're coming later, aren't they?"

"Oh yeah," Callen nodded.

"The only reason they've laid off now is because Hetty told them to," Dom said.

Kensi grinned, "I knew you guys wouldn't take it easy on me of your own free will."

* * *

Yeah so there you go, part one! I posted two other stories before this one so if you like shuffles, I have a Nate/Kensi one and if you like Leverage, I have a short story about Parker and Hardison. Oh wow... my uncle is doing old skool hip hop dances... he's having a flashback moment... Oh no, now my mom is. I've never seen that dance before.


	2. Chapter 2

Nate took Kensi to see meet his mother and sisters a couple of weeks after they'd officially been boyfriend and girlfriend. Lacy had told their mom about 'Aunt Kensi' and how awesome and cool she was, the kids words, not hers, and their mother made him feel so guilty he agreed to ask Kensi to come. He decided to ask her when he went to her place later that week.

Around the middle of the movie, an ice cream sundae and two root beer floats later, Nate decided to bring up his family get together. He turned away from the movie to face her. Her eyes were still glued to the screen, though. To get her attention he placed his hands on top of her legs, which he hadn't noticed until then, were resting across his lap. She looked at him.

"Um," he laughed lightly, "My nieces and nephew really enjoyed hanging out with you."

"I enjoyed them too," she replied.

"Yeah, they told their mom how cool and awesome you were and she told our other sister and our mom."

"Uh huh."

Kensi had a feeling she knew where this was going and surprisingly she didn't mind, but obviously Nate thought she would and she enjoyed seeing him squirm.

"Well, our mom throws these get together," he gulped, "every three months and she um… she wants you to come."

Kensi stared at him with a blank expression as she took a sip of her bottle of root beer.

"Y-you don't have to come, i-if you don't want to. I was just asking."

Kensi slid over until she was in his lap and rendered him silent with a kiss.

"Shut up, I'll go."

Hetty happily gave them vacation days even though it was only for three days. It wasn't often that people came and asked for vacation time. Callen and Sam made kissing noises as they left work early to pack and yelled out tips to Kensi about sucking up to his mother, insinuating he's a momma's boy. Kensi laughed and patted Nate on the back as he frowned and persisted he wasn't a momma's boy.

His family adored Kensi, even Melanie, his over protective sister loved her. They had a few awkward moments like when Melissa asked if she and Nate were married or when Nate's mother asked her how fertile she was.

Kendall and J.J. patted her back as she nearly choked on her food.

"I warned you," Nate mumbled before taking a sip of water.

They both had to share a bed since space was limited which he was kind of nervous about. They'd been having so much fun together, they hadn't talked about sex yet, and when his mom told them they'd be in the same bed his sister's elbowed him raising their eyebrows wildly. He looked to make sure Kensi wasn't paying attention.

Nate decided to turn in early while Kensi stayed downstairs to finish watching the movie with Melissa. When she walked in the room, he was still awake. He sat up and looked at her.

"Kens."

She turned to him while taking off her shirt and tossed it in the corner. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it trying but failing to not let his eyes roam. He stopped his wandering eyes as she sat on the edge of the bed, looking him in the eyes.

"Is your mother crazy?" she whisper yelled.

Nate laughed, "I warned you she was a bit… unique."

"How fertile am I?" Kensi exclaimed.

She turned her back to him and kicked off her shoes before standing up.

"Unique," Nate repeated, not really sure what else to say.

He watched her unbutton her pants and slide them off before hopping into bed with him without hesitation. She fell asleep in about five minutes. He sighed deeply and put an arm around her waist. She snuggled into his embrace, her back against his chest. Nate smiled to himself and how comfortable he felt in this situation. He could definitely get used to this.

After that night it was a bit difficult for Nate to sleep by himself. He shifted in his bed trying to get comfortable, but it was like Kensi managed to spoil him in three days. He got used to having her around, in his arms, by his side, and now he was back home by himself. He actually missed Kensi when he wasn't around her, but he didn't want to seem clingy by calling her all the time and spending tons of time together.

He and Kensi went to see a new romance movie out in theaters. Kensi was hesitant at first because the movie seemed a little too sappy in a bad way, but she went anyway. They actually got a good laugh out of it which other movie goers didn't like. They decided to leave early before they got kicked out and ended up at a diner eating dinner.

While Kensi looked over her menu, Nate watched her with a soft smile. He didn't know why he couldn't stop staring, and he probably wouldn't have stopped if Kensi hadn't snapped him out of his trance.

"Nate?"

He blinked a couple of times.

"Yeah Kens?"

"You were staring."

He smiled at how familiar the moment was.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

Kensi smiled and looked back at her menu, not expecting the next four words to come from his mouth.

"You're just so beautiful."

A blush immediately crept on her cheeks. She hated when he said things like that to her, especially in public. He just wanted to see her blush, hence his big smile.

"Shut up," she said before he could speak.

"You're blushing," Nate teased lightly.

She glared at him but eventually ended up smiling.

As it got further into fall Nate began to notice a slight shift in his and Kensi's relationship. It wasn't a bad shift, quite the opposite actually. If he was honest, he knew what these feelings were, he knew the first time they kissed, but the shift (he believed) was Kensi finally realizing her feelings for him and expressing them more openly.

They were spending more time together than usual, increasing the amount a dates from one or two every week to three or four. He caught himself gazing at her and a few times caught her doing the same but unlike the normal looks of adoration they gave each other, these seemed stronger. Their kisses had more passion, especially on her part and there were stronger public displays of affection which Kensi rarely showed.

When he developed feelings for her he immediately wanted to express how he felt, but he wanted to make sure that she at least had some sort of feelings for him. He knew Kensi and if he went to fast, she get scared and back away. So he started off slow, and decided to show her he could be someone for her. He advanced at all the right moments reading off body language and signs even she didn't know she was giving.

Then he asked her out, he waited eight or nine months, but he knew without a doubt she was ready. He was determined not to screw things up with Kensi. Kensi was special. Nate knew that if he played his cards right this could work perfectly. They could be something phenomenal. He decided to take their relationship to the next level.

Kensi was left in the dark about their date. All he told her was dress nice and be ready at eight. She asked questioned and gave him curious and suspicious looks, but eventually agreed. He was wearing a matching jacket and grey pants with a light blue button up shirt and black dress shoes. He decided not to shave since Kensi liked scruffy and headed out.

When he got to her place he paused at the door for a moment. Was he really ready to tell Kensi he loved her? _Yes!_ That answer came easy, but was he sure that she loved him back? _Um…_ He was pretty sure. Maybe it was the cold feet. He was getting cold feet. Yeah, that was it.

When Kensi answered the door she took his breath away. She was in a spaghetti strapped black dress that hugged her in all the right places and black flats. The dress stopped above her knees. Nate smiled.

"Kensi… you look amazing…"

"Thanks Nate," she said, "You look great too. Are you gonna tell me where we're going?"

"No, it's a surprise."

She grabbed her purse and they both left to wherever Nate was taking her. While driving, Nate glanced over at Kensi. He grinned when he noticed her looking at him like he was a suspect lying to her.

"We're almost there, Kens."

"Almost where?"

"We're almost to where I'm taking you," Nate elaborated, "You'll find out in a few minutes."

She sat back in her seat and sighed, "Fine."

They ended up at a nice French restaurant. They had a great time, doing their usual of talking, teasing, and flirting. After desert, Nate informed her that he was taking her some place else. She looked gave him the same look she'd been giving him before the date, wondering what he had in store but he simply smiled and called for the check.

It took a good thirty minutes to get to their new destination. It was a secluded area in the woods with a perfect view of the stars. He cut off the car and got out, going around open the door for Kensi.

"We're here to stargaze?" she commented.

"Stargaze, get in touch with nature, whichever you prefer," Nate answered, "I just like spending time with you."

He closed her door then took off his jacket and placed it on the hood of the car, allowing her to sit first. He then went around to the other side and sat next to her. She scooted closer to him when she felt his arm around her waist and leaned into him. They sat in silence, leaning against his windshield, looking at the stars together.

Nate chuckled when Kensi sat up abruptly and looked around. She looked at him through groggy eyes.

"You fell asleep," he said, "I was gonna wake you up but you looked peaceful."

He sat up to give her a gentle kiss on the lips. He pulled away when she moaned softly.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

When they got to her apartment, she invited him inside for a while. He knew that his opportunity was coming up. He was gonna tell her when he walked her to the door but this seemed better.

"Kensi?"

"Yeah?"

She looked him in the eyes and it seemed like everything else went away. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply. He slid closer to her resting his hands on her waist as he felt one of her hands on his left cheek. The kiss deepened as they starting using their tongues and they moved even closer. He finally broke it, resting his forehead against hers and breathing heavily.

"I love you," he said breathily.

She grinned making him do the same.

"I love you too."

They kissed again with much more passion than before. It felt like an electric rush, with currents wherever Kensi touched him. He felt Kensi's fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to her and messing up his hair. They both stood up, never breaking the kiss as Kensi lead him towards her bedroom. He pushed her against the wall next to her bedroom door and broke the kiss.

"Are you sure you wanna do this. I don't wanna rush-"

He was cut off by Kensi's kiss, to which he quickly responded, kissing her back. She broke it this time.

"I'm sure."

He looked into her eyes for a moment. She smirked and kissed him again.

Nate stood there with the rest of the team as Eric explained something about their case. He was trying to pay attention but all he could think about was what he and Kensi had done the other night. His plan was only to tell her he loved her, but it went way farther than that, and they hadn't really talked unless you count to post it note she left on his forehead telling him to go home and change and she'd see him at work with a little winky face.

He didn't know how she was feeling, if he'd gone too fast, or what, but he assumed that the winky face was a good sign. It had to be. Unless she put it on there to throw him off. He was gonna try to get her alone later to talk about this new step in their relationship.

"Hey Nate?"

He looked around to find everyone besides Eric gone.

"Yeah?"

"Something wrong?"

"No. No, nothing at all."

"Okay…" Eric replied.

From his tone, Nate could tell he didn't believe him, but decided not to say anything and leave. Maybe he could find her and talk if she wasn't too busy. He found her standing by his office door talking to someone on her phone. He came to a stop in front of her, but didn't speak. She flashed him a smile.

"No, I don't have a spare key out there," she said.

Nate frowned in confusion and curiosity.

"I'm at work, I just can't drop everything and go home to let you in. What happened to the key I gave you?"

She looked at his facial expression and mouthed, 'I'll explain later.' He nodded and opened his office door, offering for her to walk in if she wanted to. She walked inside and him after.

"Why does your ex girlfriend have your keys?"

Nate could've sworn he heard a man's voice talking on the other end, but decided not to question it yet.

"You're the only guy I know that that could possibly happen to," Kensi sighed, "Can't you go somewhere else. You have to have some guy friends or something…"

Nate watched her facial expression change to one of slight panic though she tried to hide it.

"No, that's not a good idea, you can't do that… Well I'm not gonna tell you where I work… How do you have her number?… No, don't call Hetty… Chase? Damn it!"

She put her phone in her pocket and rolled her eyes before turning to Nate. He sat on the edge of his desk.

"That was my brother. He's in town and his ex has his keys, and since I can't let him in my apartment, he's coming here… once Hetty gives him directions."

Nate was surprised to say the least. He didn't know Kensi had a brother, nor had she ever told him this. The specific details and factors in Kensi personality most likely meant she had an older brother. Older brothers, well an older brother, without a father most likely meant interrogation, threatening, and other mental and physical harm since he was dating the baby sister. He decided to ask only two questions, not realizing he was conveying his feelings of defensiveness and a little hurt.

"You never read my file?" she asked, surprised.

"No. I never needed to," Nate answered honestly, "I mean I've been in it, but I've never needed any family info."

"Oh. Well, yeah, I have a brother."

"Older, younger, any other siblings you wanna tell me about?" Nate asked with a slight pout.

Kensi gave him a humored smirk, "He's older and no I don't have any other siblings. Are you pouting?"

"No," Nate said quickly.

To make matters worse, her brother didn't know about him. He was hurt by this. Did that mean Kensi was ashamed of him or something along those lines? He assumed she saw the hurt look on his face because she immediate said she'd tell her brother about them when he got there. Nate was okay with this, but when Kensi was out in the field, who would her brother be with? He decided to ignore the thought.

"Why did you come here anyway, to my office?"

"Well I thought you wanted to talk," she said.

Nate frowned in confusion, "I never told you that."

"You didn't have to, I could tell from the intense stares you were giving me."

Nate smiled. She knew him well.

"I just wanted to make sure we were okay," he told her.

Kensi shrugged, "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well, we didn't exactly talk about… what we did last night," he explained, "you know… before what we did last night."

She stepped towards him, resting her hands on his shoulders and standing between his legs. He gripped the edge of the desk as he looked up into her eyes.

"Well, I'm fine with what we did last night, so stop worrying," she commanded playfully.

Nate gave her another look of confusion

"How did you know I-"

"I know you," she said, "You were worried."

She gave him a deep sensual kiss and went to leave his office.

"You think if I hurry, I can stop Hetty from giving my brother directions?"

When Nate met Chase, he could immediately sense the dislike felt towards himself. Chase looked smaller when he was one floor below and Nate was the one looking down. The red haired brown eyed male was well built and muscular but not as big as Sam. His attire consisted of jeans and a long sleeve shirt rolled up to his elbows. With hands in pockets he wandered around Nate's office, eyed Nate like a hawk and semi interrogated him. Luckily for Nate he was called to help on the case.

It didn't last long, and with Eric doing research and the agents out in the field, Nate could do nothing but go back to his office and wait to be called. He supposed he could do some of the paper work he was going to put off until later, or he could talk to Kensi's brother who he found sitting in his office when he walked in.

Chase spun in Nate's chair towards whoever walked in the door. He smirked when he saw Nate eyeing him.

"Um… you're behind my desk," Nate stated.

"No, really?" Chase sarcastically commented.

He stood up, automatically gaining a height advantage on Nate.

"So, Nathaniel. You've been dating my sister for how long?"

"Four months," Nate answered.

"Four months," Chase repeated, "Okay, you're a psychologist, so you know and understand what I'm about to say. Hell, anyone would know what I'm about to say to you."

"Yeah," Nate nodded, "You're going to tell me to be good to your sister, treat her right and if I don't you'll harm me physically."

Chase shook his head, "No. You treat my baby sister like a princess. She deserves it. She's been through a lot."

Nate could only nod his head in response.

"And I don't do physical harm, I like mental and emotional pain. I'm a marine, I gain intelligence from terrorist for a living, Doc."

He patted Nate on the back before heading for the door.

"But I am trained to kill."

Nate gulped.

"So… four months," Chase repeated, "You sleep with my baby sister?"

"I-I um, No," he lied, "No, no I haven't"

Chase shook his head and smirked, "Liar."

Nate watched Chase laugh as he exited from the office and mention something about dinner at Kensi's. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and walked behind his desk to take a seat. Kensi was lucky he loved her.

* * *

So if you're one of those people guilty of re-reading stories like it's religion and this happens to be one of those stories you re-read then you'll notice a couple of changes. Changes for the better in my opinion, but anyway, I'm still debating on adding another chapter and I might but I'm gonna go ahead and say this is complete. It's been a while since inspirations for this has struck and though something sparked while re-reading, I need to get myself in the same if not a similar mind set as I was with this story. I do have a new Nate/Kensi story I'm working on though and it's almost complete, maybe one or two chapters away, so after I re-read it maybe three more times, get my OCD about details over, and finish up the chapters, I'll post it. I thnk I'm on chapter 18 now.


End file.
